


Kitty

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Human, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Renjun was grateful for everything, Jaehyun had learnt.





	Kitty

When Jaehyun first brought Renjun home, he was surprised by how well-behaved the kitty was. Slowly, Jaehyun introduced the new pet to the rooms in his house, showed Renjun where he'd be sleeping, and where his own room was incase of emergencies. Usually, small kittens like Renjun would fear their owners at first, hiding away for a couple of days before gradually opening up to their new environment. However, Renjun thanked Jaehyun, saying something along the lines of, ‘Please take care of me, master’ and Jaehyun insisted to Renjun that he definitely didn't have to call him master or sir.

The kitten was shy, that's for sure. Whenever Jaehyun would ask the younger simple questions like what he wanted for dinner or which movie he wished to watch, Renjun would simply relply with an Indecisive comment, or just come out with an, ‘I don't mind,’ as if he was going to say something wrong that will displease the older. Jaehyun had reassured the kitty many times that it's always his decision, yet, Renjun can't help but be timid around him.

Renjun was grateful for everything, Jaehyun had learnt. He would thank the older for all sorts, even the smaller things, and Jaehyun thinks that it's unnecessary at times, but he doesn't point it out, the boy almost lost his life on the streets. When Jaehyun was walking home from visiting his parents around three months ago, he discovered a tiny figure curled into themselves, tail wrapped around their skinny frame. He was going to forget about it and move on, yet, a little cry of agony left the kittens chapped lips, and Jaehyun felt his heart shatter there and then.

And now, Jaehyun has never been happier. Renjun wasn't just a pet to him, he was like a baby. Jaehyun didn't even realise he was so lonely in his apartment until Renjun showed up, and sometimes, the older thinks about what would've happened if he had walked away on that Sunday night. How his own life would be different, but mainly how Renjun's would've been effected. He questions if he would still be alive right now. Jaehyun knew that the kitty wouldn't have survived much longer, the boy was practically starving to death right in front of his own eyes.

Renjun did get medical help, so around those times was when Jaehyun had made the decision to become Renjun's carer and responsibility. It seemed that the kitten didn't receive much education, but don't mistake him, the kid was smart. Knowing his quick maths and the ability to speak both Korean and Mandarin, he certainly wasn't stupid. Whilst Renjun was clever, the fifteen year old could not handle the big world all on his own, so Jaehyun took him in. Before, his favourite was puppies, but after meeting Renjun, he prefered a certain kitty hybrid.

There were times like this where Jaehyun was anxious. Glancing out the window, rain crashed down against the glass, as the violent winds ripped through the tree that lives outside of his house. It wasn't himself he was worried about though, it was Renjun.

The kitten is sensitive, any loud noise could trigger his tears, and storms like these were the worst. Jaehyun had tucked Renjun in his bed earlier in the night, not expecting such storm to crash down so suddenly, so he wondered if he was asleep or not. A flash of light, followed by a booming bang disturbed Jaehyun's thoughts, now panicking slightly for the kitten next door to him.

Laying there a while more, Jaehyun never spotted the hybrid tiptoeing in until he felt the bed dip and hands pawing at his bare chest. Looking at Renjun, his features softened when he noticed fresh tears on the youngers face and glassy eyes staring into his.

Renjun's lip wobbled when he whispered, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jaehyun stat up against the headboard, lifting the covers and invited the smaller to get under the duvet with him.

Letting out a mute ‘thank you’, Renjun crawled under, laying his body ontop of Jaehyun's, and nuzzled his face into the olders chest, his comforting scent calming his rapid heartbeat instantly.

“I've got you, don't worry.” Jaehyun voiced in a reassuring tone, wrapping his arms around Renjun's frame. A warm hand reached up and scratched behind the kitten's ears, causing Renjun to sniffle and purr. Once again, the younger thanked Jaehyun, resting his eyes until he drifted off.

Yet, there was a loud rumble from outside. Renjun jolted, ears flattening against the top of his head, as he whimpered quietly. The arms around his body tightened and Jaehyun's other hand rubbed his back under the Moomin night shirt he was wearing. “Hyung's got you, don't cry.”

Trying his best not to sob, Renjun nuzzles into Jaehyun's neck, snuggling closer to his owner. As the storm continued on, the kitty jumped every now and again, yet, with Jaehyun by his side, Renjun is protected.

Those nights are the best nights, in Jaehyun's opinion. Having someone to hold and take care of makes him feel strong and needed. Having Renjun as his house kitty, Jaehyun has a cat to play with but also a person he can speak too. That's his favourite part of having a hybrid living in his home. There were times when Renjun did feel like a burden to the older, not being able to get a job and all, but every time that happens, his owner let's him know that there's nothing to worry about, and that Jaehyun is fully capable of looking after them both.

Occasionally, Renjun gazed out the window, wishing to venture the odd outside world, but he understands that Jaehyun dwells on the thought of his little kitty getting injured. The only places he's able to go on his own so far is the backyard and corner shop to pick small items up, as he's been taught how to use money and count coins.

Most of the time Renjun is too lazy to even think about leaving his spot on the couch, all curled up as he draws in his special notepad that Jaehyun bought for him. The only thing he could actually draw however was his favourite character, Moomin. Each page he flicked to had at least one Moomin on it, and Jaehyun chuckled as he joined the younger on his couch, studying his artwork carefully.

“Don't you want to watch your favourite show?” Looking up, a kids art show played on the TV, the familiar theme tune filling his pointed ears. Renjun continued shading his current Moomin, creating tone to make it stand out.

Figuring that Renjun wasn't interest, Jaehyun grabbed the remote and changed the channel until he found one of those cooking programs for mother's to watch. “Have you gone off that show now?”

Renjun hummed, setting his notepad and pen down, before cuddling up to Jaehyun. The older noticed that the kitten was wearing one of his own dark shirts, deciding not to comment on it. The thing literally swallows him up, hanging loosely on his body. Renjun is adorable.

“I'm making hot pot today.” Jaehyun stated, watching how Renjun beams softly.

“With beef?”

Jaehyun hummed, placing his arm around the youngers shoulders. “Wanna help me out?”

Nodding his head, Renjun's silky hair tickled his bicep. “Invite your parents round?”

It was true that he hadn't visited his parents for a while. They both absolutely adore Renjun, and when Jaehyun brings the kitty to his parents home, they use all their energy playing with him until they tire the hybrid out completely. Jaehyun joked that they loved Renjun more than their own son, which made all three of them giggle, but they also spent their time catching up with their actual son.

“What a good idea,” Jaehyun praised. "You're so smart~” Tickling under his chin, Renjun smiled.

In the process of making their hot pot, Jaehyun handed his phone over to Renjun, insisting that he should call his parents. And when Jaehyun's mother picked up the phone, Renjun shyly greeted her and asked how she'd been for the past weeks, causing her to coo and baby him over the phone. When Jaehyun's father had joined on speaker phone, Renjun asked if they wanted to come over and eat dinner, which the two agreed to straight away. After their small talk, Renjun then passed the phone onto his owner, grinning at Jaehyun's own smile as he speaks to his parents.

The Jung family were warm-hearted, strong people, and Renjun usually has a fear towards those kinds of people, however, the three were a family to him. Jaehyun's mother gladly presented baby photos of his carer to him, embarrassing the older male. While Jaehyun's father told Renjun about life in the 80s, interesting the kitty. Jaehyun put his phone down, and continued with the hot pot, a light skip in his step.

So, what Jaehyun meant by helping out was standing around and passing him things. But, whenever he got the honour to help, Jaehyun was standing behind him and guiding his small hands. “This is gonna serve six to eight people, at least.”

Renjun looked over his shoulder, worried that Jaehyun was implying that he's going to invite more people. “Wha-”

However, before Renjun could even start his sentence, a sharp pain pricked at his finger, making him yelp and jump back.Hurrying his kitty to the sink, Jaehyun ran the cold tap and stuck his small finger under it. “Be careful, kitty.”

Jaehyun rarely called Renjun by that nickname, usually sticking to Injunie or just Renjun, yet, calling him kitty makes him feel smaller, causing him to flush.

“I'm sorry, hyung.” Renjun murmured in response, lowering his head. Two arms wrapped their way around him as Jaehyun rested his chin on the kitten's narrow shoulder.

“It's not your fault, just be more careful next time, okay?” Now knowing that Jaehyun isn't disappointed in him, Renjun hums, pleasing his owner. “Stay there for a bit longer, I'm just gonna check up on dinner.”

Soon, the arms around him loosened and the presence pressed up against his back disappeared, he sighed at the loss of comfort.

The mood did lighten up when Jaehyun's parents arrived, massive grins on their faces when Jaehyun answered the door. As he brought them in, Renjun hopped down the stairs, having just gotten dressed into more professional clothing. And after styling his hair perfectly, the parents ended up fussing Renjun anyway, ruffling his once neat hair and hugging him to bits. All four of them chatted over dinner, catching up and telling funny stories they've each got to share. Renjun doesn't speak as much, more on the observant side, however joins in when they all laugh at specific comments.

The hot pot was spectacular, just how the kitty liked it. He'd have it again, and again, so he's glad there's still plenty left over. That means Jaehyun won't have to cook tomorrow, the two can relax and watch sci-fi films together once Jaehyun comes home from work, then they can play games with eachother. Renjun loves games with his owner.

Once it's time for Jaehyun's parents to leave, Renjun and his carer stand in the doorway, waving at the worn out car as it disappears down the street. They both had a good time tonight, reuniting with family and talking about all sorts makes Jaehyun all fuzzy inside. Feeling confident, Jaehyun holds Renjun's dainty hand, running his thumb along the baby blue plaster wrapped around the kittens finger.

Jaehyun always becomes protective whenever his pet hurts himself, it's natural to feel that way. He's there for all the lumps and bumps Renjun goes through, and holds him through the tears and cries Renjun can't help but express. It's heart shattering to see someone you care about in pain, face all twisted up and cheeks blooming with colour. So he's cautious about finally deciding to let Renjun to do the weekly shopping.

It took a lot of persuading from the kitten but eventually, Jaehyun gave in, handing the shopping list to the smaller. “Okay, all you've got to do is find everything on this list. Use a basket, not a trolley.”

In the process of explaining, Jaehyun gave Renjun his wallet and phone. “Call the house phone if there's an emergency.”

“You can trust me.” His kitten spoke gently, smiling and tucking the items in his jacket pockets.

And when the door shut behind Renjun, the house had never felt so empty.

On one particular day, Jaehyun treated Renjun to the cinema, as he wished to watch some sci-fi movie that came out. It's a change to go out rather than lazing around the house all day, and Renjun figures that he needs the fresh air anyway, so they decide to walk to the busstop. And along the way back, Jaehyun has to end up carrying the light kitten back in their home as he'd dozed off. The large crowds must've intimidated him too much.

Settling an exhausted Renjun on his bed, he strolled to the kitten's drawers and got him some night clothes. Renjun flopped back cutely, stretching his limbs and sticking his pointed tail in the air when he rolled over. Jaehyun chuckled as he checked his watch, reading twenty past eight. He still has time to run his kitten a shower.

“C'mon, Injunie.” Jaehyun lead him to their bathroom, a sleepy Renjun shuffling along. Bringing him in, the carer flicked on the light switch and settled Renjun's pj's on the side. “Do you remember how to use the shower now?”

Renjun grunted in response, mumbling out, “I want a bath, hyungie.”

Jaehyun repeated the question, making sure he heard the kitten right then proceeded to set up a bubble bath. “Does you hair need washing?”

“I think it's okay.” Renjun replied, feeling the hair ontop of his head. Jaehyun gave him a look, drying his damp hand on a towel and reaching out to touch.

His owner tutted, “I'll wash your hair for you.” And Renjun grinned in response, flashing the crooked teeth where his kitty fangs are supposed to be.

When Renjun's bath was all set, Jaehyun turned away as the kitten undressed and settled in the warm water slowly. And when the younger was ready, Jaehyun perched on the edge of the tub, getting Renjun's hair wet before he started washing it. Renjun felt himself becoming more and more relaxed, preferring this over the loud movie playing in the cinema. Carful of his ears, Jaehyun massaged his scalp, causing Renjun to purr constantly. The kitten likes Jaehyun's hands. They're warm and comforting, and he knows just where to pet the younger. When they end up sleeping together, Jaehyun would run his hands through his hair to get him sleepy, or when they're cuddling on the couch, the older would rub the base of his tail, and it drives him wild. Sometimes, when Renjun is feeling extra clingy, he'd pounce on Jaehyun, nibbling on his fingers to gain his attention. And when he does get acknowledged, Jaehyun's hands will run along his back and sides. Other times, he'd just swat at those hands playfully as they try to tickle his soft tummy.

Rinsing out the suds, Jaehyun chuckled as Renjun made a bubble beard on his owners chin. The small bathroom soon filled with laughter and giggles as bubbles fly in the air, as the floor became soaked with bath water, as well as Jaehyun. They also messed around, Jaehyun helping Renjun collect water in his collarbone, also praising him when they found out that he could.

They stayed like that until the water became lukewarm, and standing up, Jaehyun held onto Renjun's hands as he helped the kitten out of the bath. Grabbing the youngers favourite towel, Jaehyun wrapped Renjun in it, then dried his hair with another. He allowed the kitty to dry his tail and body himself, not enjoying too much physical contact, then Jaehyun allowed time for Renjun to get dressed before they both headed back to Jaehyun's room, dumping the youngers dirty clothes in the basket along the way.

Renjun agreed to allowing Jaehyun blow-dry his hair. Even though he was terrified of the thing, it's best to sleep with fluffy dry hair.

Jaehyun doesn't know what Renjun is to him. The kitten is way more than just a pet to him, and calling him a little brother just isn't right. The two have more of a father son bond, as Renjun has never exactly had parents. With a lack of love in his life, the kitten can't help but feel overwhelmed around Jaehyun sometimes.

Everything was right, the two were happy and content with life. There's times when Renjun is willing to make dinner for Jaehyun when he arrives home from work, and he's taught himself how to be more useful around the house. Not exactly used to outside yet, but he's getting there.

Everything was fine, before Renjun started misbehaving. It began with the rips in the side of Jaehyun's couch, and all the tissues he pulled out of the box. When Jaehyun asked if he did it, the kitten simply shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. It was strange. Renjun would never act like this. Jaehyun guesses that it's the change in season, so he lets his kitty off, still curious to why he's being so grumpy.

He stayed like that for the rest of the day, curled up in his favourite spot on the couch, clutching his Moomin teddy close to his chest. Renjun wouldn't eat, only opening up when he ate some beef from Jaehyun's hand, licking it clean after with his rough tongue. It was Jaehyun's attempt to get Renjun to speak but that failed miserably when the kitten curled back up, dozing off a couple minutes after.

Deciding to complete his mission another time, Jaehyun lifted the kitten into his arms, giving Renjun permission to wrap his limbs around him tightly, then carried him to his own room. It took Jaehyun some time, however he managed to get Renjun all snuggled up in his bed, giving him his Moomin teddy before stepping out quietly and shutting the door too.

It was one in the morning when Jaehyun was first wakened by muffled yowling. At first, Jaehyun thought it was something outside. ‘Well, it is the mating season’ Jaehyun sniggered to himself quietly. Straining his ears, he soon figured that the sounds weren't coming from outside at all. They were from next door, which is Renjun's room. It was Renjun making those noises. The older twisted his face, he couldn't imagine such sounds coming from Renjun's mouth. Getting up, Jaehyun made his way to the kittens room, but stopping at a halt when the sounds stopped.

Just silence. Contemplating for a little longer, he turned his back, making his way to his own room again. Jaehyun supposed it was just a bad dream. That's funny, it must've been quite scary for the younger to come out with noises like that. He sleeps on that certain thought.

Now, Jaehyun is worried. Renjun hadn't come out of his room since the older tucked him in last night, and that was at eight in the evening. It is now three and Jaehyun needs to leave for work soon, so, knocking on the door softly, Jaehyun spoke lightly, “I'm going to work now. There's food in the kitchen.” 

There was no response, maybe he's sleeping.

When Jaehyun arrived back home, he was surprised to find Renjun splayed out on the couch, some TV show on as he played with the multiple Moomin's, some scattered around the living room. “Hey, Kitty.” 

Renjun whipped his head round quickly, grinning at the presence of his carer. “Welcome back, hyung.” As Renjun sat up, Jaehyun noticed that the younger was dressed in one of his shirts yet again. He slipped his shoes off and walked over, sitting on the couch, then Renjun was rubbing up against him.

“Wanna talk about this morning?” There was a glint in the kittens eyes, something he'd never seen before. It was just like his reaction to catnip. He's glad that Renjun's not ill. In response, the younger shook his head, grasping Jaehyun's fingers with his hand. It was usually himself that would try to cuddle with Renjun first but here he was, nudging the older down and climbing ontop of him.

“Are you sure? You can speak to m-”

Renjun whines, “Pet me.” and Jaehyun stares at him blankly. Slowly, he reached up, running his fingers through the kittens hair, and Renjun's ears twitch in delight. To stop the smaller from squirming so much, Jaehyun rests a hand on his lower back, just above his tail, and he pushes down, causing the kitten to arch his back.

“You move too much.” Jaehyun chuckles, stroking the base of Renjun's tail that swishes from side to side. Renjun lets out a deep purr, practically making Jaehyun's bones rumble.

This desire Renjun had continued on for a couple more days, reaching its peak when Jaehyun found Renjun in his own bed rather than Renjun's. Let's just say he let him do what he needed to do.

It all did calm down though, and Jaehyun discussed buying suppressants which Renjun agreed to. He was a bit disappointed that Jaehyun wasn't willing to help him fully, however, he remains grateful for everything his owner does for him. Renjun is taught about what happens to him every spring and winter, and certainly nothing has changed between their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha


End file.
